Pieces
by Maannga
Summary: Thanks to a... 'mistake,' Sheik now finds himself captured by none other than Link, a self-proclaimed knight who's a bit rough around the edges. Now Sheik is faced with his mission, to kill Link, but first he has to work for his freedom. Things get more difficult when they dig deeper into a darker truth and worse... he actually has to rely on the man who captured him!


**Hey, everyone, thanks for picking this up to read. *bows***

**I know I'm really bad at updating... and such. This time... this time, I will try hard to keep this story going! It's my most developed story, and actually has a direction, so this story has more of a chance of surviving past chapter 2.  
Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Chains and Shame Equals Shit  
_

Sheik was currently trying not to kill himself with shame. Many people have reasons to feel shame, not really something to be so upset about, but anyone who knew Sheik would know he can be a bit of a drama queen. Or at least over dramatic about things. And frankly, in anyone's book, getting caught stupidity by someone who is not nearly as skilled in stealth as you is no reason to kill yourself. Nah, not at all!

Feel the shame.

And was he feeling it every time those rust-covered chains bit into his wrists at every movement he made. They already snipped off his wrappings around his hands, which now hung loosely, and were beginning to make their way into his flesh. He bit back a moan, no reason to show his pain. He was a Sheikah, not some Outcast who survived on swamp fruit to live. And he refused to give his captor the satisfaction of his discomfort.

He snuck a glance over at him, eyes scanning over his dirty green tunic, muddied boots, and pants that cleary once had been white. His back faced him, but he could see dirty blonde hair peeking out from under that equally dirty cap. Metal lined the rim, which to Sheik's surprise, was not rusted in the slightest.

He remained silent for his own safety as the young man forced the Outcast on his feet, grinning menacingly into his face. The Outcast was at least a head taller, Sheik's captive was short, but the fear was stricken in the larger man's heart, clearly written across his face. Sheik's captive was good, skilled. Sheik mentally cursed to himself. 'And he's still taller than me by a half a foot! Damn bastard.'

"So, thought you would outrun me, did you? You at least made the fight more amusing, I'll give you that!" the captor laughed, a charming yet wicked grin forming on his lips.

The large man spat in his face. "You monster, you might as well kill me now than make me suffer!"

The captor did not look upset by the man's actions. It was normal, after all, prey will always fight back to survive. The young man rolled his eyes, and grabbed a roped necklace from around the Outcast's neck. "I don't think you are in a position to make suggestions. I have no reason to kill you, I just need your necklace, and I'll send you on your way." He pulled it taut around the man's neck.

The Outcast's eyes widened in understandable horror. Sheik shook his head. He was so much larger than the green-clad man, but it was easy to see who was in charge here. Outcasts were never particularly strong people, hiding in the shadows and performing petty crimes. They were like bullies, weak children who flexed real but pathetic muscles. And while they flexed, people like this captor just smile, pat their head, then kick the shit out of them. Of course, you do get the real deal from time to time as well... and those Outcasts are vicious, monstrous villains... not even the Sheikah would dare cross their paths without proper preparation.

The man tried one last time in a final act of desperation, hyperventilating with terror. "Please, I have a wife…. And children. They can't fend for themselves!"

The green-clad man looked at him for a moment, and Sheik wondered if that got to him. Maybe the boy did have a heart after all. Maybe he was just like a coconut. A hard exterior on the outside, but rich soft flesh and sweet liquid on the inside. If this was the case, escaping would prove easier that he thought. He felt a smile tug on his lips. Exploiting a weakness would certainly make things better for him. Sweet talk his way out of these chains, take the man's Piece from him, and continue his quest.

That smile vanished as the young man laughed. "Now I know you are lying! Anyone who lives in this damned world can fend for themselves, female or not!" And with that, he ripped off the necklace with one strong sweep. The man screamed with agony as he writhed in the ground. Sheik felt himself turn away. He's seen the Transformation many times himself, but he felt compelled to turn a blind eye. He never found it painful to watch, but being in this captive state, it was quite possible that his captor will remove his own Piece... or worse, and more likely, kill him for it. Already, the unfortunate man's skin was changing, morphing. Eyes bulging, he took off for the woods, taking shelter among the trees. Screaming could be heard, and it was not long before those human cries turned into animal grunts and squeals.

His captor did not follow as he pocketed the necklace, then turned to face Sheik. He took the chance to get a good look at him. Fair blue eyes, soft features along the jawline, high cheek bones. His hair fell partially on his face. Sheik was surprised to see he had rather long eyelashes, and his ears were pierced with blue, round earrings. The earrings really caught his attention, but not for long as the man grinned at Sheik's searching eyes.

He walked over and bent to his level, taking Sheik's face in his large hands. "Well well, what do we have here? A ninja captured! What's wrong, afraid to show your face?"

He knew he referred to his coverings, and tried to wrentch his face away, but he had a firm grip. So, he was refrained from anything but staring, which he did. He remained calm. _Do not show anger, do not show fear. No emotions at all._ A finger went up his cheeks and hooked around the wrappings. "Let's take a look, man to man."

"Don't you dare!" Sheik finally said, growling dangerously at him, then mentally smacked himself in the face. And even after that pep talk to himself, he let himself get the better of him. _Stupid self_. The man stopped, surprised for a moment.

"Ah ha, so you do speak! You were rather silent before as I locked your skinny wrists in those handcuffs." He grinned and let go of his face. "I can respect a warrior's honor. I can understand, all warriors such as ourselves need something to hold onto, right?"

"You have no honor, Outcast," Sheik said calmly, staring him down with his red eyes. Keep that unbreakable image, show no weakness. Keep calm.

The man moved as if he was going to strike him, and Sheik prepared for a slap, but the man ended up just laughing. "Outcast?! Ha! I'm nothing like those scrawny lumps of flesh! Don't put me with them at all, I'm not a murderous freak."

Sheik said nothing to that. He could still hear the man's echoing screams ringing in his ears, but he was no better than this strange man in the end. He didn't have much of a right to judge him. Being a hypocrite was not exactly on his list of things to grow up as as a child. For two reasons, one being hypocrites are never appreciated and looked down upon, and two as a child the word "Hypocrite" was not even in his vocabulary. Two very good reasons in anyone's mind.

The man grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. He wasn't gripping his airway, but the threat was painfully there. "And where to you keep yours? In a necklace as well, ninja? Or a bracelet? Earring, perhaps?"

Sheik forwned slightly. "I'm not a ninja." How annoying, this man didn't even know what he was, and he still managed to capture him. The shame deepened even more. The grip around his neck was strong, but he remained unfazed, this time keeping his composure like a Sheikah should. His calm attitude did not bother the young man.

"You aren't going to answer my question, are you? Do I have to strip you down in order to find it?" He smirked at the thought.

Sheik just blinked. "You aren't going to get it from me, weakling."

His captor pulled back at that, his eyes shining with amusement. "No? I won't?"

Sheik just glared as his response. The man smiled. "I see… But, if I am such a weakling, then explain to me how I caught you so easily?"

Great, now his honor was now on the line and this man knew it. Shit, he was good, he knew the ways of the street. He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart, he was not to feel fear now. "You didn't, I made a mistake." It was painful to even admit that. Him, the greatest Sheikah warrior in his ranks, made a mistake, hand picked for this mission by Her Grace herself... Woohoo.

"You fell from a tree."

"No, I slipped on a branch."

"THEN you fell."

His glare hardened. "No, I gracefully jumped down."

He grinned at that. "And twisted your ankle. Don't lie, I can tell from here, it looks nasty, too. For a ninja, isn't that, like, the worse thing that can happen?"

"I AM NOT A NINJA!" Which was closely followed to a mental beating on Sheik's part. _Shit, this guy is getting the better of me. It's suppose to be the other way around. Of course... I'm not suppose to be chained up on the ground with a twisted leg, either... _

He put his hands up in defense. "Alright then, you are not a ninja, I got it!" He chuckled. He had a nice laugh, rather contagious. If Sheik wasn't feeling murderous, and chained up by this man, he would have smiled. "No matter what you are, I need your Piece. Hand it over, and I will let you go."

"And end up like that man? No thanks. Besides, it's not that easy to just hand over." He grinned. "Sorry, kid, you're not getting it from me."

Victory! Now he finally looked irritated. His beautiful smile turned into a vicious frown, his blue eyes wild, like a wolf, Sheik compared. "Fine, don't make it easier on yourself."

He stood and walked over to his weapons. He picked up a black sword, and pressed a button at the hilt. It went limp, and Sheik could see the multiple, well-crafted individual pieces of metal as their connections were cut. He expertly whipped it around, and it snapped into place around his forearm, making a sort of gauntlet, the red button disguised as a jewel close to his hand. He next picked up a rectangular shield, made from a shinier metal, possibly steel, and strapped it to his back, covering his whole backside. Sheik could see golden triangles worked into the craftsmanship. The white fades words 'Police" were near the bottom.

He narrowed his eyes. "You have old technology… and where did you get that shield?" There was not much of that technology around anymore, and for it to even be functioning... The man ignored him as he lifted his other arm to his face, and began to speak.

"N.A.V.I., locate the Piece on this man." Sheik blinked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He leaned closer to see a rather large device on his wrist, sleek but spread out. He jumped when the device on his wrist responded.

"I have located the Piece within his stomach," a monotone female voice responded slowly, clearly pronouncing each syllable.

Sheik could not hold back a gasp. "You have a N.A.V.I. device!"

The young man swore however, and marched over, lifting Sheik to his feet to face him. "You swallowed your Piece?!"

He could feel his angry hot breath across his face. He just grinned back, glad to see he angered this man more. Of course, this was not probably wise, considering he could kill him at any moment, but Sheik had already made his peace with his gods. "Yes, I did. And you are not getting it out."

The man stared at him at him for the longest time, and Sheik was starting to feel the pressure of his weight on his injured foot. He fought back a grimace, keeping a confident stare in return. This man was going to kill him, Sheik knew it. He would kill him, and take his Piece from him carcase, and leave his body to the birds. He was such a failure as a Sheikah, and he was suppose the tribe's top warrior. What an idiot he was. And now, he will never complete his mission.

Suddenly, the man slipped his hands underneath Sheik's arms and hoisted him over his shoulder. His vision went from viewing this monster to his face slamming into the hard metallic shield on his back. Sheik let out a gasp of surprise, this was the last thing he was expecting. He pushed himself up, arching his back in doing so to turn his head to stare at the back of this man's head. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you with me." His quick and cheerful reply came, a strong arm wrapping around Sheik's waist, keeping him there firmly in his shoulder. "After a few days, it has to come out, right? And you are a lot of fun, I can already see." Sheik knew he was grinning with the way he spoke. He couldn't help but blush at his suddenness on the matter of... his Piece eventually making it's way home free, as one could say. "And besides, how can you walk with that foot? Nope, looks like you are going to be with me for a while!"

He could hardly believe his ears. On the one hand, he was not going to kill him, which already a shock on its own… And something Sheik was grateful for... But being treated like a sack of potatoes was already adding to his shame. And the thought of being dragged around like a pet was not appealing to the young Sheikah warrior.

Still feeling that shame? Good. Sheik never wanted to die so desperately in his life until now.

"Put me down!" he demanded, kicking in a pathetic attempt to escape. Chains and injuries were not on his side today.

The young man laughed. "Never!"

* * *

**So... Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**If you have any questions concerning the technology and setting, I don't mind answering, but if it's related to the plot, I will not answer. If I ignore questions, it's not out of rudeness.  
**

**Like? Please review, I love to hear from readers! It's makes me day! And encourages me to write more. ;)  
**


End file.
